Deadly desire
by Christy-Lilly23
Summary: What if Bella never even liked Edward in the first place? What if she took him on not being friends? and what if she found someone else, some dark haired man who listened and had the weirdest eyes ever. AR/B and M/OC
1. the beginning

*** My first story ever so please don't be **_**too **_**mean. (^_^) **

**Also I don't own any thing in this story.***

**Bella pov**

It would be hard leaving my mom, but my mom and Phil wanted to travel around and with my stupid education tying me down it would mean my mom would have to stay with me, and it would pain her to not see Phil. And that's what made me choose to stay with Charlie in a little remote town named Forks. The plane ride was long and would have been boring if I hadn't brought my books with me. I had a cola and a bag of ready salted crisps on the plane. Thank god I brought my old and battered copy of Wuthering heights to keep me occupied over the boring two to three hours.

When the plane _finally _landed after a half an hour of it being delayed because of bad weather, I met Charlie outside of the airport, leaning on the cruiser.

"What took you so long bells?" he said while he gave me an awkward smile and a hug to match.

"Bad weather." I murmured quietly. I had not seen my dad in such a long time that it was a shocker to see him with a moustache rather than just stubble. The ride home was silent and short. My room was the same as I left it and the only difference I could see was a bigger bed with beige floral bed covers. The next day would be my first day of school, and I was nervous in case of bullies, although i had never been bullied before I'd had seen some bad things happen to the unfortunate victims. So I did my nightly ritual of brushing teeth, having a shower and getting changed into pj's.

The morning was more shocking than I thought it could get, ever! I was hoping that Charlie had stoked up eggs and bacon, I was really hungry from not eating last night because it was too late to cook and I was too tired to any way. But the sight I saw was the worst thing I had seen ever, microwave meals stocked up all the shelves except one because that one was stocked entirely on beer, beer and more beer! I knew for a fact that my dad wasn't an alcoholic, but his fridge suggested otherwise. A sleepy and shuffling Charlie came through the door just then, yawning and stretching.

"Excuse me, but what is this?" it asked suddenly and I saw Charlie nearly jump out of his skin, apparently he hadn't remembered that he shared the house with some one else. "Oh that … well if you don't remember, I can't cook cereal without burning it" he said in a joking voice that made me semi smile. "Fine, I can't blame you for that but beer dad, seriously?" I gave him a sceptical look that also held some worry in there. For this he had nothing to say. So I made myself some cereal I couldn't even pronounce the name of. I had been saving up my money from my part time job back in Arizona and I had just enough to buy myself a crummy little car. But apparently my dad had thought about that earlier, there was an old faded red Toyota truck outside my window in the morning.

"Happy homecoming!" whispered Charlie from behind me just as I was about to set off at walking to school. "Really?" I said a few octaves higher than usual. "Yep, I'm sure you don't want to go to school in the cruiser" He said confidently.

"Thanks dad, love you and see you later. " I said as I ran through the rain quickly escaping the down fall of water. The school was smaller than my last one, by miles. I had to go to the receptionist for a map of the school and my timetable for the rest of the year. By lunch time I was in some kind of gang or group of friends. There was Jess, Mike, Eric, Ang and Taylor. The lunch hall was packed with loud obnoxious teenagers; at least my table of friends was not so bad. And there was also another table in the corner of the room with some extremely pretty and pale teens, so pale there dark iris and black-eyes stood out like a sour thumb.

"Jess? Who are they?" I asked nodding my head towards the corner table. She didn't have to look up to know who I was referring to apparently. "There the Cullens" she said and those secretly listening in to our conversation went silent in there chats. As Jess informed me on the Cullen's the bronze haired on just stared at me like I had turned into a animal, apparently that were all adopted from Dr. Cullen and his wife, and all of them were in some kind of relation with one of the others except one. Edward, the bronze haired one that was staring at me still. The bell rang then telling us to get to our next class, the phrase saved by the bell comes to mind because one more minute of that Cullen boy staring and I would be forced to go up to him and ask what his problem was. I had biography next, I was going to enjoy this because I was in the advanced group in Arizona so this was going to be a piece of cake. The teacher was a cool, funny, friendly early thirties guy. This lesson was not going to be fun for me at all, because the only seat left in the classroom was next to that Cullen kid. Damn it. "So you must be Isabella Swan?" the teacher asked me making me focuses on here and now instead of losing a staring competition with that Cullen kid. "Please call me Bella" I said in a way adults talk to adults, and not pupils to teachers. He didn't seem to mind it though. "Okay then Bella, would you like to just sit there next to Edward please?" the way he phrased it would imply I had a choice, but he didn't really mean it. I hate things that are ment to be questions but aren't ment like that from the person asking it. As I made my was towards the table I tripped over my own shoe laces, but thankfully one of the kids to my left caught me by the arm before I fell to my knees.

"Thanks." I murmured as I continued to make my way toward a kid who was apparently not told it's rude to stare .He looked like he just smelled the most revolting smell ever in the world, well it wasn't me! I smelled like the strawberry shampoo and raspberry conditioner I used last night. Well I wasn't going to let his weirdness ruin my first day I was just going have to ignore him which wasn't going to be too hard. The teacher announced that we had to work in pairs, oh goody.

"Do you want to do the first?" I said in a nice voice. He didn't even look at me let alone answer me. "Okay then guess I'm doing it by myself than" I said to my self. Once I did all the work the teacher came over to see how we were doing on the task. "How is it going so far?"

"Finished it." I said quickly, his eyes nearly popped out of his skull but they retracted as he asked "Lemme guess Edward didn't let you get a word in?" he said as a rhetorical question." No the opposite way actually"

His jaw was the widest I will ever see in my life. "What? He didn't do anything?" he said and most of the class quietened. "well yeah, why?" I asked questioningly looking at Cullen suspiciously wondering if staring, ignoring and refusing to talk to there lab partner were

Not his normal behaviour. " ahhh … well, I guess, Edward gets a detention for n-not doing any work" he said after a lot of stuttering. That was obviously not expecting that he would ever say thouse word in the same sentence. The rest of the day went flying by, so much so by the time I realized it was the end of the day I was washed brushed and changed.

**Please review and…stuff. Hope you liked I will have chapter 2 up as soon as my friend shows me how to do it. ^_^ lol**

**Christy-Lilly23 3**


	2. The First Conversation

***I don't own anything***

**A few weeks later**

The dim light coming from my window woke me from my dream less sleep. The last thing I remember was the sun on my skin for the last time I was in Arizona in the airport. Then I opened my eyes and realized that I was not going to see the sun for a _long _time because I was stuck in forks. Although I missed my mom I knew it was ten times harder for her, not seeing her little girl every day. Doing my morning ritual of washing eating and changing, my life seemed so boring that I had to yawn just playing it over and over in my head. Just thinking over the past few days made me squirm. Firstly mike asked me out on a date and that was so wrong in so many ways, mainly because he was _so_ not my type. I preferred the tall dark and handsome guys, and Mike was not any of them. Secondly Jess really liked him and I could not take Mike away from Jess, mostly because she would rip my head of and also because that would just be wrong. So I said no to his offer by telling him I had stuff to do and I was not sure when I would be done, and along the way suggesting that he take Jess to diner because she would appreciate it more. Also that Cullen kid was back from his vacation or something. The reason why he wasn't here for a week or so I have no idea, but he had not changed at all because he was still staring at me intently, his adoptive siblings were staring at him as if he was about to attack some one. There stare was holding worrie and concern in there at the same time. I felt sympathy for his siblings having to live with the statue over there. The blond slightly muscular one stopped looking at his brother to lock eyes with me, his face emotionless and the only thing that made him differ between an emotionless dead body was the wonder and surprise in his eyes. The living statue (Edwards new nick name because his stares are like a statue's, never ending) stopped staring at me to stare at his brother, the blonde glanced over to the statue. At this point I couldn't be bothered to stare back so I just think about what I need to pack for the school trip. My biology class were going to a science museum in Italy, and cos I didn't have to buy my own car because Charlie got there first, that ment I had enough to pay for my plane ticket. And because it was my biology class and a few others were going it ment some of the Cullens had to come to. And that ment I had to endure the stares from hell for five days. The bell rang so that ment I had to endure an hour of staring. I sat in my usual space next to the statue.

"Hello,im sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce my self last week, I'm Edward Cullen" Oh my God, it speaks! I silently muffled a laugh before he continued.

" Uh … you must be Bella Swan, the new girl"

"Yep that's me" just then the teacher started the lesson. So every body went silent. Thank god I thought I was going to have to have a conversation with that jerk. I mean he's kinda cute I guess but there was no excuse for ignoring me when all I was trying to be friendly lab partner, so we'll see how he likes it.

" Okay guys I need your parent's permission slip and the money for next weeks trip to Italy I will go around one at a time and gather them up, if you don't have any of them then you're not going simple as. At the odd chance you don't have one of the two you have until tomorrow to hand them in, am I understood?" there were a lot of murmurs of "okay, sure, alright then" and just a few of "oh (_insert swear word here) _I for got (_the money/paperwork_)!

"and also every one remember is beneficial for you to go on this trip if you have chosen biology next year and most of you have so I expect nearly every one going on that trip." The teacher said in a commanding voice. "So…where were you for the past few days?" I said in a kind but abrupt voice trying to break the silence. "I was outta town for a couple of days, personal reasons" he added at the end, meaning I wouldn't ask more questions. So he didn't want to open up, well what if I decided I didn't want to either?

"So are you enjoying the rain?"

"Nope" I said quickly.

"If you don't like the cold and the rain so much then why did you move to the wettest place in the continental US?" he questioned with confusion. "Personal reasons" I said knocking the smug look on his face and on to mine. That stopped the conversation then and there, also the teacher coming around to collect the money and paperwork. I gave him both, and Edward only gave him the paperwork. Their teacher gave him a questioning look

"Where's the payment Edward? Normally it's not like you to forget…anything really" Edward looked stumped "uhh… I forgot it at home" he said while the teacher looked shocked, obviously that's not in Edwards's usual character. The teacher just moved on to the next table. Edward was about to ask another question but just then the teacher finished going around the class, and started his lesson. The hour went really quickly and I got to go out of lesson early because I felt sick, had a head ache and had a sour throat. For some reason Edward seemed really concerned, and that was uber weird. I got to go home early. When I got home I went immediately to the medical cabinet and found some sour throat sweets and head ache tablets. And as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

**Next week Monday morning**

My alarm clock went off extra early because I had to make it to the airport before the plane took off. I went to do my morning routine before I went for my bag, leaving a goodbye note to my dad on the kitchen counter. Just as I was going out the door to leave something shiny caught my eye. There was a silver Volvo at the end of the driveway cutting of the exit way for my truck. Then Edward Cullen got out of the drivers side and looked at me with a smug look on his face.

"Get in" he yelled across the yard.

"No, why should I?" I yelled back. His smug look was gone, now replaced with an annoyed one.

"I just thought we could car pool, save fuel, time and we could-"

"Oh you _just_ thought did you, well that make every thing better. How about the next time you _just_ think and it involves me some how you call first to see if I would agree to your ideas" I suggested with a smug look over at him. He thought about this for a few seconds and replied "I didn't have your number, you wouldn't give it to me last week." He said simple fact idly. Okay he had me there. I walked quietly over to the passenger side and put my bad in the boot. As I entered the door the statue looked at me up and down and that made me thing less of him." Do you want to listen to some music?" he asked friendly to me once he looked over every bit of flesh on my body.

" Okay" I sighed giving up, any argument we had he would win at. He pushed one of the many buttons on the dash board and instantly claire de lune started to play. I closed my eyes and started humming to it, obviously not silently enough.

"So you like Debussy?" he asked sweetly in my ear. I flinched, when had he got so close? " It's one of my few favourites." I answered in a dull voice, I didn't want to remember living with my mom, I would miss her too much if I thought about her too much. "Were here" Edward whispered as the car stopped and Edward turned the engine off. I must have fallen asleep. I steadily stretched as my door was opened from the out side and I looked around to see Edward was not in the driver's seat as I got out I saw he was the one opening my door. Strange, I could have sworn that I saw him in the driver's seat a minute ago. We made our way over to the crowd of students. We were in the air in an hour and a half. I sat next to Ang and we were both asleep within the fist twenty minutes. 


	3. The Dream

**(I don't own anything to do with twilight, also if you are an anime fan and like Vampire Knight then go to my friends profile ****darkangel6767**** you should totally check it out ^_^. Hope you like it! )**

Two hours and 25 minutes later

"_Good morning ladies and gentlemen, we will soon be arriving in Italy so can you please put your seat belts on, thank you."_ a faint static like voice said waking me up from my dreamless sleep.

"Come on Bella wake up!" Ang whispered in my ear shaking me slightly on the shoulder with both hands. My eyes opened lazily looking into some brown eyes with some black bags under them. Apparently Angela didn't sleep for long. I felt a gaze from behind me as I put on my seat belt, I looked over my shoulder to see who it was. Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale-Cullen were in the seats behind me and Angela. Huh, that's weird normally I'm too perspective for my own good. Also Edward (statue) Cullen was a few rows back and to the left. The plane landed abruptly and made me feel nauseous. After me and my class got out we collected our bags and headed for the coach. We were on the road in minutes and I sat by my self near the front of the coach near the teachers. With all the space and quiet in the front I could just drift off into sleep …

_The Dream_

I was walking lost through some dark brown stone-y hall ways. Not really knowing where I was going but not caring anyway. Then in the distance I could see a door, a big red grand double door. As I got closer I started hearing voices, I was getting confused because I couldn't tell if the voices were coming from my head or from behind the grand double doors, or both? It was both because the voices in my head were screaming at me to not go through the door, some of them were pleading. Some were commanding me, and some were worriedly warning me I would not like what was behind the doors. But the voices coming from the door were whispered so quietly and probably another language anyway. I knew than something was wrong so I tried to walk back into the darkness of the hall way but my legs wouldn't let me, I couldn't move back! As I was getting to grips with the barrier that made me move only forward I came so close to breaking it but suddenly from behind me something was grabbing me from my arms lifting me high in the air and running at an in human speed towards the doors. I looked down and behind me to see all my class mates were looking so weird, most of them had black eyes but some of them hade very dark crimson eyes, there skin looked as pale as those Cullen kids and all of them hade extended canines, like Dracula … uh oh.

I'm in some sort of castle ,voices are in my head telling me this is a bad idea, I cant walk away because it feels like a magnetic pull is forcing me to move forward and even if I wanted to walk away - and I really do! – I couldn't because my VAMPY classmate were hauling me along. Could this get any weirder! As it turns out yes, yes it can get weirder. The red doors opened without anyone on the other side opening them, and then I saw them. The long beautiful hall ways led to a large radiant chamber with god like people. They were true beauty's reincarnate, there were three thrones in the middle of the room and they were occupied by the most beautiful of all the gods in the room. The one on the left had long wavy dark brown hair, a strong jaw line and a look of utter boredom on his face. The one on the right sided throne had the fairest blond hair I have ever seen and I bet it would look like silver in the moon light. _(A/n____Mirror mirror on the wall who has the fairest __**hair **__of all? … CAIUS! Lol) _And finally the god like man in the middle had long raven black hair and like the other two milky red eyes. The weirdest part was that the magnetic force wanted me to go to the man in the middle. "Welcome, guests! Welcome to Volterra!" said the man in the middle and then along with my class mates the other people in the room used there extended canines to bite on any of my limbs that were close enough. The Pain was excruciating and even through the pain I opened my eyes to see the man from the middle throne walking towards me slowly, I could see the life wash out of any exposed skin as I could feel it intensely. The man stood there in all his glory staring in my eyes with an expression I could only describe as a loving look. His eyes brightened as he took a step towards me leaving me with no personal space at all, not that I minded. The rest of the vampires let go of me with only a strand of life left in me leaving me power less and I nearly fell face first on the marble floor, but the middle man caught me and swooped me into a bridal style hold, that would have made me blush but there wasn't enough blood in my body to keep me alive and blush at the same time. The man lent into my face "Anima gemella" he whispered seductively before he ripped through my throat.

_End dream_

I woke up sweating and gasping and the whole of the staff and some of the students close enough staring at me with worrie and/or confusion. "Are you okay?" the nurse said a few seats to the right of me. I didn't know whether I could speak without showing how truly scared I was from that dream so I just nodded. I just tried to concentrate on my copy of Wuthering heights while I felt the amount of eyes on me dull down until there was only one I felt from behind me. I looked back hoping that me catching them would make them stop. But my eyes meet some intense topaz eyes, should have known that it was the statue looking at me. Just then there was a stutter and the coach slowed down and the conversations around me started to pick up with panic. " Okay every one calm down, we seem to be having some mechanical problems but is okay because we can have a mechanic here in forty five minutes." Said Miss Pamiv my German teacher. she had dark black eyes, pail skin, blond scruffy hair and extreme beauty, she was my favourite teacher because she could understand my need for more attention in class because I was a little slow when it came to learning languages. She sounded so confident that everyone else quietened down, even one of my other teacher -who was about to go into a panic attack in case we lost our reservations for the tour in the science museum- was looking better. One of the other teachers suggested that we go out side for some fresh air and a stretch. So once we were all out of the now smoking coach and most of the other students were settled down I thought I could practice some of my German in a shady place. I noticed Miss Pamiv sitting in a shady area only a few yards away from the Cullens and a few other yards away from the other teachers in the sun, so that sorted me out for a shady place and German studies. Miss Pamiv used her fingers to motion me to come to her and sit on the ground next to her. "Hallo" she said in a perfect German accent. **( A/N if you want to know the translations for the German parts than go on Google translator)**

"Hi miss, could I sit next to you?" I asked lamely.

"ja, sprich deutsch mit mir."

"Do we have to?" I said hopefully sounding persuasive.

"Alright we don't have to, so are you going to tell me what was wrong earlier?" she said in the same persuasive voice I used a minute ago, she was obviously referring about me waking up.

"uhh … well I had a bad dream"

"What about?"

"well it started with-" I told her all about the dream.

"- and another weird thing was that you and the Cullens weren't there." I ended, miss Pamiv was quiet during the whole thing. She was quiet for a few moments before saying "well don't let it get to you too much because it was just a dream" I thought about this and decided to go with miss's idea. I also thought that since she asked me a question I could ask her one in return.

"Miss Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did" she joked with a smirk creeping across her face.

"You can … if –"

"There's an if!" I exclaimed interrupting her perfect voice.

"well it's not that big of an if"

"Okay then, shoot"

"You can only ask me a question if you ask it in German"

She said while eyeing the Cullens. It took me a minute to think it over in my head to see if it sounded right, she waited patiently to hear what I wanted to say.

"Was ist dein name?" I said probably pronouncing it wrong.

"First name?" she asked like she was expecting me to ask something else looking relived as well.

"Yep"

"My first name is Kristel, Kristel Lucht Pamiv. It's partly Dutch." Well that was … different.

"Cool!" just then something shiny caught my eye.

There was a woman with long beautiful black hair and weird purple eyes and very revelling clothes. She was looking at all of us and seemed to be counting us and a smirk crawled across her face. "Hello, are you alright?" she asked with a silky smooth voice, my science teacher looked like he's male hormones got the better of him not looking into her eyes but looking at her rack.

"Excuse me sir but my eyes are up here" she said motioning that he was looking at the wrong place.

Miss Pamiv answered her first.

"Our bus broke down and we're just waiting for the mechanic." Miss looked like she was trying to give her a hidden message.

"Well how about you and the students come to the castle for a tour since the mechanics around here are always slower than they say and the kids will get bored around here. Also for those few students who take history if they were to take an essay on the development of castles this would be excellent for them and it would be free of charge" she ended with a stunning smile sealing the deal.

"Alright then. Okay class were going to go to a castle for a tour leave your bags here and follow miss … excuse me you didn't mention your name."

"It's Heidi."

So we followed Heidi on a short hike, some of the bigger students were panting slightly when Heidi was in six inch heals and not breaking a sweat or even looking off balance. It was then most of us saw it, it was the creepiest castle I had ever seen except in my nightmare. It was creepier on the inside and it was getting worse the further we got. Then we went down a hallway that looked familiar in so many ways then I saw a big red double door. Oh no, not again!

**Ha ha I left you on a cliffy also you know the thing at the top saying I do not own anything to do with twilight well I do own Kristel Lucht Pamiv and my version of the plot.**

**Christy-Lilly23 ^_^**


	4. Intense emotions

**I do not own anything to do with twilight except the plot, one character called Kristel Lucht Pamiv, the Pamovie (which you will find out what they are in this chapter ) and the Volturi (I keed I keed I don't own the Volturi although I wish I did ), in the near future I will make up more characters. I know it's a weird name for a minor character but it will make more sense in the on coming chapters. Also a quick shout out for jazzandbells and darkangel6767, I would not have come up with some of the ideas in this story if it wasn't for them, so thanks for that jazzandbells and darkangel6767. Also the name –Pamiv- was what I got when I mixed the letters for -Vampi- around**

_A day and five hours earlier_

Kristel Lucht Pamiv pov

This life was beginning to bore me, so much so I was considering asking the Volturi to kill me. I mean committing suicide is one thing, having your death at the hands of the Volturi was another thing all together. I mean if your greatest enemy was your killer than the shame would be too much to bare, well if they killed me fast enough I would not feel anything for long … stop! Stop thinking about death! These were the few moments that I felt large amounts of emotion and I could see on the youngest ones face that they were too much to bare for him. So much that he just took of and walked out the door, his little pixie mate right behind him. The mind reader was giving me a sympathetic look only he and my sisters knew the true reason about my depression. I could not bare to think about him, the reason of my self pity for the past two thousand years.

"What happened?" asked the leader, the doctor, Carlisle.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Jasper is in near tears, what happened?" He said in a slightly irritated voice.

"Well for a vampire who's been able to sense the emotions of the people around him for a few decades I would have thought that he would have seen it all, but I guess I'm the exception to most people." I noted dully.

"Well could please try to restrain your emotions around him, he is new to being a vegetarian and it is hard and he doesn't have that much control over his own emotions. So could you try- you don't even have to succeed- but please for his sanity" he pleaded to me hoping I would listen, of course I did but the love he felt for his coven was powerful, nearly as powerful as the love I felt for-

"AHH!" screeched the emotion controller as he felt my sorrow.

"Sorry, of course I will try but it might not be enough to-"

"Carlisle cut her some slack, If you knew what she's been through you would not ask her of this" interrupted the mind reader Edward. He was an okay vampire, his powers and some of his siblings powers were the reason why I was here. My sisters and I being the leaders of the Pamovie wanted as many powers that we could get to train up and have allies to work with us in case the Volturi decide that we were too much of a threat to them, a mind reader and a future seer would be very helpful to us. The Pamovie were a coven in the Netherlands that specialized in gifted vampires, we take them in, teach them to fight without there power, teach them to fight with only there power and then try to teach them to use both at the same time. Over that time that could take a few years or a few months, the relations between the coven and the new gifted strengthens and a friendly bond starts. Normally the new one would either stay with us as a coven or leave on friendly terms and promise to fight with us if all comes to the worst. The Olympic coven had some of the best talents we had seen in quite a while so my sisters sent me to try to convince them to let us train them at the least to strengthen there powers, we had a vampire who could strengthen or weaken your powers, her name was Laura and she was very bubbly and happy. She was my opposite. Also if these three joined us than we would be more powerful than the Volturi, and of course out of the whole coven they had to send me the one who would prefer to wallow in my chamber than see the world and it's new technologies to ask them to join. Edward was a decent vampire, he knew his right from wrong and what we knew it we had him we would have an equivalent to Aro, the leader. If we had Alice than we would know when the Volturi want to strike. And with there brother Jasper we could make them feel fear whenever they saw us.

"thanks" Edward said probably because I said he was a decent Vampire, I should have mentioned that he was … what was the modern phrase? … ah yes, a hot head.

Edward muffled a girlish giggle.

"come on guys lets go" Alice the pixie said from the door way glaring at me evilly, most likely because her lover was near to tears from my sorrow.

"don't Alice" Edward said as a warning to the pixie that was moving towards me at a slow human pace.

"what did you do to Jasper? Why was he near to tears in sadness?" she nearly screeched at me, obviously she was closer to each other than I thought.

"I was just reminiscing …" I mumbled under my breath.

"well could you not do that any m-"

" Alice stop it! You don't know what she's been through" he nearly shouted at her. I was grateful I had someone defending me form some of the comments I didn't deserve. There was silence between us for about a minute and a half until Emmett came blundering in.

" come on slow coaches what's the hold up?" he boomed.

"nothing lets go." Edward murmured as we moved to the silver Volvo and raced to the school. I was acting as a teacher so I could spend time with the Cullens, I took the role of the new languages teacher. My favourite student was a girl called Isabella Swan, who had captured young Edwards heart but didn't share the same feelings. It was a pity, I thought they would make a good couple. The trip to school was long, awkward and silent. As I caused a family dispute, I felt bad for nearly causing physical pain to that boy who wasn't in the car. Maybe he decided to run to school rather than sit in an enclosed space with a miserable old shrew like me. I should really get over my self, I was here to acquire some new talent so I should put my personal life away as much as I could. Edward gave me a sympathetic and sorrowed look before he gave his attention towards the road again. We arrived at the school twenty minuets early as usual, just enough time to get ready for another fleeting existence on this damned earth. Edward giggled slightly while looking at me, obviously he agreed with my opinion. He nodded and focused on the annoyingly loud students. Before we went out the door I plastered a smile on my face so I would not scare the humans with the depressing Miss Pamiv. I wasn't looking and I nearly ran into Isabella, well I didn't actually touch her but with her lack of balance she fell all the same. Over her shoe laces or her own feet for all I knew. I caught her around her waist before she hit her nose on the floor, I stood her up and then left her to get her balance.

"sorry about that Miss Pamiv I wasn't looking …" she came short for words.

" that's alright I wasn't looking either." I said adding a laugh at the end, Isabella made me laugh without an ounce of fakness in it.

"Oh also I got you something." I said while looking through my bag for the book I purchased on the weekend, when I found the -kids English to German dictionary- I held it out to her and a smile swept across her face. She had such a sweet smile, personality and scent that no one could be mad at her for long or any bad emotions near her presence

" oh thanks Miss Pamiv I really needed that" she reminded me of Diyame, Marcus's late wife, she was such an innocent sweet person that she made Marcus Volturi one of the meanest vampire in all of Italy melt like butter when he was around her. As soon as she died Marcus was a hollow image of a man, so much some of the other vampires were calling him not Marcus the mean like before but Marcus the mad. He lost his mind after Diyame, and he would never be the same again.

_The next day and four hours later. _

So here we were, the coach broken and shattered on a sunny day where we had to hide, Edward upset because Isabella was ignoring him, and she was moving toward me with an emotionless look on her face. I gave her the signal to sit next to me. She came willingly and hade a shadow of a smile on her face.

"Hallo" I said in my first ever accent, German.

"Hi miss, could I sit next to you?" she asked me in a small voice.

"ja, sprich deutsch mit mir." I demanded so the Cullens would not know what we were saying, only Carlisle knew German and Edward was a hopeless deutsch speaker.

"Do we have to?" She said hopeful that I wouldn't force her to speak in my first language.

"Alright we don't have to, so are you going to tell me what was wrong earlier?" I asked persuasively. She hesitated for a minute.

"uhh … well I had a bad dream"

"What about?"

"well it started with me walking through some creepy castle and then I heard voices from my head and from behind a big red door, the voices in my head were telling me not to go through the big red doors. But no matter how much I tried I couldn't walk away, and it felt like a magnet was forcing me forward. And then out of no were the rest of class who were vampires picked me up and ran so fast toward the door that I thought that we were going to crash into the door but it opened magically to reveal a group of Vampires in some sort of throne room, there three men in the middle the one on the left looked bored and just … empty, the one on the right looked angry all the time and the one in the middle looked happy for no reason, the one in the middle said something and then every one started eating me and the pain felt so real that I was surprised that I lasted as long as I did. The one from the middle was in my face and then everyone let me go but the middle man caught me and said something along the lines of "Anima gemella" and then ripped my throat with his vampy fangs. And another weird thing was that you and the Cullens weren't there." She ended and I was shocked that a human would dream about the Volturi, well I thought she was talking about the Volturi. The man on the left who looked bored and empty was obviously Marcus, the angry man on the right must have been Caius and the overly happy chaotic man in the middle must have been Aro. Yep, that's the Volturi. She seemed to be waiting for some kind of response from me.

"well don't let it get to you too much because it was just a dream" I said in a warning way hoping that she would listen to me, and it looked like all the mussels in her face relaxed indicating that she was going to listen to me.

"Miss Can I ask you a question?" She said hopeful I would answer her.

"you just did" I said trying to joke my way out of this one or at least hide the panic in my eyes, would she ask about my opinion on the concept of vampires? Would she ask if I believe in vampires? Or would she ask me anything to do with vampires?

"You can … if-"

"There's an if!" she interrupted.

"well it's not that big of an if"

"Okay then, shoot"

"You can only ask me a question if you ask it in German"

I said looking at the Cullens to see if they were listening to my conversation with Isabella about her dreams of vampires, yes they were looking shocked and appalled. Well I didn't spill the beans but if Isabella asked me any of those questions would I lie to her about my race, I was never a good liar. Isabella thought about her words over and over probably making sure that she didn't pronounce any thing wrong, I smiled hiding the fear of the vampire questions rising.

"Was ist dein name?" she said in an okay German accent. Thank god she asked something not to do with Vampires. I was so relived that I let out a silent sigh, looking over to the Cullens to see that since they didn't know German they assumed the worst.

"First name?" I asked so the Cullens would know what we were talking about.

"yep"

"My first name is Kristel, Kristel Lucht Pamiv. It's partly Dutch" I said hoping that the more info I gave her the more time she'd spend thinking things over and that would mean I would get to my self to think. Then I could hear, smell and see it. Vampire, not just any Vampire a Volturi Vampire. This was not good, Isabella saw her too. She seemed to be counting us and apparently very happy of our numbers as a Cheshire cat grin slid across her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked the main teacher in charge. And it looks like the whole male body of the class was staring at her breasts.

"Excuse me sir but my eyes are up here" she said pointing at her eye with her finger.

"Our bus broke down and we're just waiting for the mechanic." I said trying to indicate that we were expecting company and some one would notice a coach full of students missing. She glared at me hard, ah what was that phrase? … if looks could kill.

"Well how about you and the students come to the castle for a tour since the mechanics around here are always slower than they say and the kids will get bored around here. Also for those few students who take history if they were to take an essay on the development of castles this would be excellent for them and it would be free of charge" she ended with a stunning smile sealing the deal for the main science teacher.

"Alright then. Okay class were going to go to a castle for a tour leave your bags here and follow miss … excuse me you didn't mention your name."

"It's Heidi."

So reluctantly we followed Heidi to the Volturi castle. Then as soon as we hit the hall ways and saw a big red door Isabella started hyperventilating so quietly that you could mistake it as the wind blowing. The noise teenage kids behind over road the sounds of small whimpers coming from beside me. Then the red doors

flew open and we saw them, the Volturi.

**Dun, dun! DUN! I love leaving you on cliff-hangers ^_^**

**Christy-Lilly23 3**


	5. This can only get weirder

**I do not own any thing to do with twilight except the plot and some characters, I wish I owned the Volturi but I don't but If I did than I would have Aro all to myself ^_^. Also a future warning the wives of the Volturi leaders do not exist, except Diyame who has died any way, and it wasn't Aro who killed her it was a rouge vampire.**

Bella's pov

_( Last thing in chapter 3 )It was creepier on the inside and it was getting worse the further we got. Then we went down a hallway that looked familiar in so many ways then I saw a big red double door. Oh no, not again!_

This cant be happening! It was just a dream, but it was. Then the double doors opened like in the dream, with no one on either side near enough to open them, there were the people from my dream. The three men, there bodyguards and some others. For some unknown reason the magnetic force from the dream was there wanting me to go to the middle man. There was a weird noise and then I felt something cold press into my hand, I looked over to see what it was and Miss Pamiv was holding my hand and giving me a sympathetic look. The noise must have been my whimpering. She knew, she knew this was more than a dream, and she didn't tell me. I felt anger come at me fast and some one behind us flinched. I looked over to see that it was Jasper Cullen, weird. Wait in my dream the Cullens and Kristel wasn't there, and the rest of the class were vampires with red eyes and pointy teeth. So this couldn't be happening, well the people in the room had red eyes so that was … I don't even know anymore. The man on the throne in the middle walked towards us with his arms open as he was about to embrace the air, and the other to men flaked him.

"Welcome, guests! Welcome to Volterra!" said the man in the middle, his voice mirrored the man in my dream and his looks did as well. Then I hid behind Angela feeling like a coward to hide I just couldn't stand to see my class be slaughtered. I looked around to see the Cullen kids and Kristel holding on Jaspers shirt and arms in anticipation, probably to move him away from the danger. Then the middle man caught my attention moving to the nearest person to him that was Angela. He was going to grab Angela's arm but my hand was holding Angela's arm, so his hand touched mine and he gasped looking at me now, that wasn't good. He took my hand and pushed Angela into one of the other vampires waiting arms to be slaughtered all the while looking at my face, trying to find something and being unsuccessful. His eyes filling with wonder and anticipation. Then I broke away from his gaze looking around to see the incapitated bloody remains of my class mates. The Cullens were still holding Jasper to … restrain him? Kristel was looking at me and then franticly looking at the man holding my hand still. The man who sat in the throne to the left was about to say something to the man holding my hand but gasped looking at me then him then me and so on, looking like a confused cartoon.

"Aro…" the wavy haired confused man said, the man holding my hand looked to him briefly then his expression changed. It went from an overly happy face to a worried confused face.

"Brother what is wrong?"

"Not wrong, just … surprising … umm" he was lost for words showing some teeth in a smirk. The man holding my hand took one of his hands from grasping mine to this very weird man's. He gasped as soon as his skin touched the wavy haired man. The man that I assumed was called Aro looked at me, the man stood there in all his glory staring in my eyes with an expression I could only describe as a loving look. The man with the empty miserable expression looked at me and smiled, all the people in the room gasped as he smiled. Obviously he was not the smiling type. Then the guy I assumed was called Aro repeated the words he said in the dream.

"Anima gemella" oh no this was the part in the dream where he ripped my throat out. I tried to get out of his grasp but it didn't work, my heart beat sounding like the loudest thing in the room.

"Leave her alone!" Kristel shouted from the corner of the room.

"And you would be?" The middle man said.

" Kristel Lucht of the Pamovie" she said like it held some importance. The men beside me stiffened and some of the guard-like people hissed at her.

" What are you doing her Pamovie scum? And why are these … vegetarian Vampires here?" spat the blond man from the right throne indicating towards the Cullens.

" I got dragged here by my students and the Cullens were among the teens you just killed." My heart picked up again when she reminded me about the whole class being slaughtered. A whimper escaped my mouth and then all of the guard like people looked at me emotionlessly. The doors boomed open and in came the blond little girl dragging Mike Newton by the hair.

"Master this one tried to escape and I thought you would want him since you look like your not wanting to kill this human." She said in a perfect music like voice.

"Later dear Jane, I have things to attend to." The middle man said to the little girl. She dragged Mike off to a different part of the castle. The middle man turned back to me with a friendly but slightly mad look on his face.

"Now, what's your name?" he asked me.

"Isabella" I said not bothering with nick names like Bella.

" What a beautiful name. Is Miss Kristel telling the truth?" he asked me.

"Yes"

" Where are you and Miss Kristel from? Where do you live?"

" Why should I tell you?" I said hoping I didn't offend.

"Just answer the question human, our patience is growing thin!" shouted the blond one.

"Now now Caius don't be rude to your guest. I just wanted to ask out of curiosity my dear child, you know small talk." He ended with a stunning smile.

" Forks in Washington."

" Well isn't that nice." he said now looking at the Cullens.

" Now who are you three?"

"I'm Alice this is Jasper and that's Edward, and were the Cullens."

"Carlisle started a coven? Well isn't that nice."

"Yes and we would like to go back to the rest of them."

"The rest? How many are there?"

"Don't answer that" Edward said to Alice making the rest of the vampires stare.

" And why not may I ask?" The middle man asked.

"Because I know what you'd do with any information we give you" Edward spat at him.

"And may I ask how you know and what It is that you think you know?"

"If we give you any information you will try to take the few talents we have and try to collect us like the rest of your minions"

"Ahh so that's why Miss Kristel was there, because she was trying to collect you first and add it to her new little army?" Kristel looked surprise like she was shocked that Aro knew her secret.

Then something in my brain snapped, My head couldn't take it any more and then everything went black. The last thing I remember was a cold grasp making sure that I didn't fall face first. And the only person close enough to catch me was the man named Aro.

**Mwahaha cliff-hangers! Please review to tell me if you think Bella's bad-ass enough or if she should be more. And for all my reviewers you have the choice of an Aro-cookie, A Caius-cookie, A Marcus-cookie, A Edward- (jack-ass!) cookie or for you werewolf fanatics you can have a Seth-cookie and if you could, could you tell me why you choose the cookie.**

**p.s if you choose Edward I no like you no more ****.**


	6. The talk

**I don't own any thing to do with twilight except the plot and one or two characters. And for all of the people who reviewed on my last chapter you can have the cookie you desire. ^_^**

Aro's pov

The girl couldn't seem to take it anymore, because she fainted. I could just about catch her small frame in my arms, she seemed to fit perfectly in to my arms like that's were she was ment to be forever.

"Not if I've got anything to do with it"

Growled one of Carlisle's coven.

"Edward don't!" the one named Alice yelled as Edward leapt at me. Luckily Jane and Felix got to him first. He was on the ground in seconds. Felix binding him to the ground while Jane burned him from the inside.

"Now lets see what that was all about, Marcus could you hold the girl for me?" I asked in the most compatible voice I could use, only he and I knew about the reason why it felt like a magnet was wanting me to go to the girl. He agreed instantly happy that ever one was going to experience something new and for some reason every one in the room except the Cullens felt protective over Isabella. He held Isabella in his arms like a baby, I had seen in his mind that his relationship with the girl was like an older brother or a father. His position just screamed very protective over her as he sat down on his throne with her resting on his lap. I went over to the boy and swept my hand over his exposed neck seeing everything he's seen. He was born in Chicago, was dieing from the Spanish influenza and when he meet the Isabella is powers of mind reading was just as immune as mine, and the most disturbing thing was he had feelings for the girl. A hiss grew in my throat until I saw how cold Isabella treated him, it made me laugh.

"Well all your hopes are down the drain Edward." I told him.

"All of you can go now back to where ever you want to be, just talk to Gianna and she will sort all kinds of transport for you all, even you Pamovie." I said with so much distaste I would have expected her to flinch, but when I looked she was staring at Isabella in a protective look on her face.

"I'm not leaving Bella unprotected near Italian scum like you." She spat at me and most of my Guard growled hissed or crouched down about to strike, except Marcus who was looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Please hear me out Aro" she pleaded her expression changing instantly to worrie and sorrow I couldn't even contemplate, I could see out of the corner of my eye Jasper Cullen writhing in agony into his mates side.

"Listen to her Aro, I think you would like to hear this" Marcus stated emotionally, this was an odd day indeed.

"I think that the Cullens should leave now but Miss Kristel can stay to explain some things to me." I announced, Felix picked up Edward like a rag doll and nearly flung him out of the door wriggling and writhing.

"Now … Miss Kristel will you accompany me do a more private place, Demetri take Isabella to a spare room and Marcus and Caius come with me." I ordered them, I started to run to Marcus's study feeling my brothers and Miss Pamovie flaking behind me. The reason why I chose my brothers study instead of mine was because it was sound proof and I was being cautious. We entered the small old room crammed full of paintings and photos of him and my sister. How I missed her dearly, and I would not rest until she was avenged.

I turned to Miss Pamovie and my brothers.

"Brothers please fill me in, I do not like not knowing. Also could one of you please tell me why I do not hate the mortal in there like I normally do?" Caius asked worried, I touched his hand to see that he had the same protective thought wave as Marcus.

"Well, Caius you, Marcus and me have protective thoughts of Miss Isabella mine surprisingly more than any of us, and surprisingly so dose Miss Pamovie." Kristel looked at me like she had something to say.

"Miss Pamovie if you have something to say then go ahead and say it, or if your too shy than just touch my palm and I will know everything." I finished and I expected her to tell us what was on her mind calmly, but instead she flinched away hiding her exposed hands in her pocket.

"I will never let you see what I've seen!" she nearly shouted.

"Don't worry your pretty little head we won't force you to do any thing you don't want to do, just please put us out of our misery buy telling us what is troubling you." I said calmly at the scared and fury filled vampire, she looked at me like what I had just said was gibberish.

"Well I don't know what to do because I don't want to leave Bella with people she doesn't even know especially after seeing some of her friends being slaughtered." She stated calmly.

"Well don't then, you could stay in the castle until your sure we wont eat her. We would provide you with a room for your disposal and you could decorate it in any way to make you feel more at home. And provide you with things to contact your sisters with." I suggested in a hopefully convincing voice.

"Well I don't know, I have my duties I have to for fill for the Pamovie. Like for instance I have to convince the Cullens to join us or at least help us if there was a need."

"Well sorry to inform you but after looking at the Cullen boy's mind I can sorely say they do not have the intention to help you in your time of need. In fact when you were asking me to listen to you I saw Alice Cullen glaring holes into your head, and from what I read in Edwards mind lately Alice probably wouldn't mind to have Jane's abilities for a few hours with you." I finished with a smirk.

"Oh … well at least I have il mio unico e solo amico."

"Oh so you speak Italian?" Marcus asked.

"Just a little bit" she said sweetly indicating about a centimetre with her thumb and for finger, Making us all chuckle like old friends.

"So would you mind staying with the big bad meanie old vampires?" I asked in a joking voice.

"Hey I'm older than you!" she said shocking us all.

"When were you born?"

"956 BC, When were you born?"

"Damn she's older than all of us!" Caius cursed.

"So is that a yes or no on staying?"

"Okay I guess" Marcus smiled at that.

Kristel's Pov

What had I just agreed to? Oh god I was in the enemy's base, technically speaking. And Aro was so nice; this was not what Angelique described them as. She told me and my sisters that the Volturi were ruthless and greedy and would do anything to get what they want, And if we were in attacking distance of them then we should take the opportunity. But Aro said "_Don't worry your pretty little head we won't force you to do any thing you don't want to do" _and he wanted to know what was worrying me and the others were really nice not being mean or forceful. One of the Volturi showed me to the room where Bella was, they looked like a little girl who had beach blond hair and lovely crimson eyes. Her even breathing was comforting. I asked the Volturi member that brought me to her if I could go back to the coach to get her and my bags, she said it was okay as long as she accompanied me. I was okay with that, so we made out way to the coach as fast as we could so as little people would see our shimmering bodies in the sunlight. The repair man wasn't there yet so I could just grab them and go. When I got back to the castle I went into the room to find the sleeping girl rousing.

"Bella? Come on Bella wake up." I shook her slightly. Then her eyes shot open and she screamed.

**Sorry for this being such a short chapter, but I'm tired and I'm on holiday and I have only slept for four hours in this whole week because I'm writing all my chapters in one so I can post them at the same time. Also tell me if you like the idea of the Pamovie the enemy coven to the Volturi.**

**Christy-Lilly23 ^_^**


	7. The truth is reviled

**I don't own anything to do with twilight except the Pamovie and the plot.**

Bella's pov

I woke to find some golden eyes watching me intently. I screamed so loud that I hurt my own ears. Then the men from my dream were crowding my doorway staring at me with concerned looks on there faces. Then all my memories flooded back shutting me up, my class mates were dead and I was in Italy.. My heart was the loudest thing in the room and my frantic uneven breath was second loudest.

"Do not be alarmed Isabella we are not going to harm you, we just simply wanted to see what scared you. I'm Aro." Said the man in front of the others.

"I'm Caius and that's-"

"Marcus" the long dark wavy haired one said interrupting the one that had near-white blond. There was a silence that lasted a long time until I broke it.

"Miss Pamiv what's going on?" I said my voice shaking like my body frame. Miss Pamiv was in the corner looking at me so sadly at me, she came over to comfort me, the men looked like they would have too but Miss hissed at them. Wait a minuet, she hissed? This was very confusing. Miss Pamiv hugged me and rocked me into her chest while I broke down as I remembered the blank looks on the bloody faces of my dead class mates.

"Miss … why are you so cold?" I asked as her temperature seemed like a refrigerator.

"Well … umm … Aro could you explain it, please?" she stuttered desperately, like a parent telling there kid Santa isn't real. Aro looked just about as stumped as Miss Pamiv. It took a while but finely Marcus started.

"Well Isabella …-"

"Were not human …-"interrupted Caius.

"Technically, were …-"Miss said. Then it all snapped together, pail white, ice cold and eating humans, I knew what they were.

"Zombies?" I guessed and they were all near to tears with laughter.

"W-what makes y-you say that?" miss said and burst out laughing, the men chuckles were very masculine that it was hard to answer her.

"well, your all pail as hell and dead bodies don't look very tanned because there dead, and dead bodies are always cold because of no pulse and no need for body heat and you eating my class, well even zombies need something to eat." I ended as a whole round of laughter started.

"Well if your not zombies than what are you?" I shouted over there laughter, it stopped as soon as I finished.

"Were Vampires." Aro stated, all of them looking at me to see how I would respond.

"H-how come you don't have fangs? And why are y-you out of your coffins in the daylight? And why are you not invisible in the mirror?" I said indicating towards the wall size mirror across the room, damn I looked so plain agents the beautiful people around. Damn those overly beautiful vampires.

"Bella you watch too many movies. We don't have fangs because that's made up by the media, we do not own coffins because we don't need them and we don't burst into flames because we do something else, and we made up the rumours about our reflections so we would be safe from discovery." Said Miss Pamiv looking at me like a confused toddler, but I guess I was that to them.

"So what happens now?" I asked as a horrid monsterus growl escaped my stomach making all of us chuckle.

"Well I think we should tend to your human needs first then I and my brothers need to go to a meeting so you could either put your stuff where you want and / or you could roam around the castle but you would have to be accompanied by one of my brothers or Miss Pamovie, we have a very large library in the east wing and there is a very large and quite beautiful garden in the west wing." Marcus said to me and Miss Kristel.

" okay" I said as I was about to stand up to go to where ever the kitchen is, but I was swept off my feat by Aro giving me a wink as he raced with me in a cradling position agents his rock hard chest, we went so fast that if I blinked I would have missed it. The hallways were just a blur as we went through them. We abruptly stopped making me feel nauseous, in a room with lots counters made of mahogany wood and the floors made of white marble. Aro set me down on one of the Mahogany chairs.

"So what do you want?" Aro said while rummaging through the cuboards.

"Well tell me what we have and I'll tell you what I could make out of them."

"No, it's not what you will make out of it It's what I will make out of it. I will not allow you to lift a finger while you're here, you'll be treated like a queen" he said with a smirk, he knew something I didn't know. I'll let this one slide.

"Well we have various amounts of fruit and taglitelli and all the things I need to make bolognas sauce so how about, taglitelli bolognas with fruit salad for desert, sound good?" he asked looking back at me with a mystified look on his beautiful face.

"Yep." I mumbled looking away from his weird gaze. Half way through cooking my dinner Kristel, Marcus and Caius came in all with Cheshire cat grins on all there faces.

"You know I don't think I'm going to get used to you smiling Marcus." Aro said as he turned to them and a smile started to grow on his face.

"Well brother, as the humans say it, get used to it."

"So smiling is not your usual thing?" I asked honestly curious, why wouldn't Marcus smile? He had a lovely smile and I was going to get used to it.

"Well, let's just say that people avoided him just because he would scare them." Said Caius from behind me taking me by surprise because he was in front of me a second before he appeared all across the room behind me. I gasped making the rest of them smile more.

"How did you get there?"

"Us vampires have faster reflexes, well actually we have fasted everything." Kristel said from the seat next to me making me jump a little.

"Stop scaring her and let her eat her diner." Said Aro from my other side placing the plate of tag bol. **(Tag bol for those people who don't pay attention is taglitelli bolognas.) **once I finished my food the little girl who was dragging mike Newton by his hair informed Aro, Marcus and Caius that the person they had to have a meeting with was waiting for them in the main chamber.

**Sorry for this chapter being so short I cant think of anything at the moment cos I've got writers block. **** I actually had writers block during chapters 3 to 7.**

**Christy-Lilly23**


	8. tell me! Tell me! TELL ME!

**I don't own anything to do with twilight, I only own the pamovie and the plot. Although if I had the choice I would have the whole of the Volturi leaders. :P. Sorry I took so long to get this chapter up but I've had some troubles with ideas also trying to improve my grammar and stuff, because one of my reviews was about my lack of characteristics, grammar, spelling, caps lock and jumping from one chapter to what should happen in later chapters, so sorry for that.**

Aro's pov

Jane came into the kitchen to inform me and my brothers that the Maltese Vampires where here to be punished, they were guilty of making a newborn army. But not just any newborn army, a immortal children army. There plan to defeat the German covens backfired on them, instead of killing millions of German vampires the children killed each other and some of the Maltese coven too.

That next hour and a half I was barely concentrating on anything but Bella, I didn't lead the talking, I left that to Caius- he seemed to enjoy it, should let him do it more often- I knew my brothers and I would all go silent because we wanted to hear what she was doing, it was rather amusing and cautious hearing our little Bella stumble her way around the castle.

Once one of the Maltese asked what that horrid racket was and, well let's just says that that vampire didn't have to hear it any more. And I think even though killing him was a bit of an over-reaction he'd said so many stupid things since I meet him that he was, as the humans would put it; begging for it.

As me and my brothers listened intently we heard Bella make her way to the library with Miss Kristel, I smiled at how slow they were going. Normally Vampires would be impatient and get irritated at how slow human pace was, but Miss Kristel seemed to be in no hurry. I looked to my right to see Marcus looking bored but unlike normal he had a flicker of a smile on his face, I reached out to him to touch his hand only to see that Bella and Miss Kristel were on his mind and how boring executions were since he did nothing to do any more.

Before Didyme he was the most ruthless of us all, he showed no fear he showed no mercy and he wouldn't show the enemy any kind of positive emotions just hatred. But my sister was the only one who could contact his sensitive side at will. God how I missed her she brightened the hallways of the castle. I suddenly heard a lot of running from the library, very fast vampiric running. Miss Kristel must have left Isabella alone, and then an Idea popped in to my head. Killing two birds with one stone was going to be fun.

"Sorry to interrupt you Caius but I have an idea, how about Marcus takes it from here." I suggested to them I got up to whisper into Marcus's ear;

"Marcus, just imagine that one of those infant newborns killed someone else's Didyme. Imagine the pain and loss that the makers of the children have caused someone over power and land. What would you do if Didyme's killer was in the room right now?" I whispered so softly in Marcus's ear I doubted any one but he could hear me.

"I would show no mercy." He murmured bluntinly, and it sounded so cold that imaginary shivers fell down my spine. He was probably wondering where I was going with this.

"Well over there are vampires that killed so many Didyme's without even considering what they were doing. Show no mercy, show them hell as a better option than what your about to do." I said, the last thing about hell a bit too loud but never the less they where now warned.

"And once you're done you can go accompany Isabella in the library." I walked back to my throne to see hell from a distance.

A small but noticeable smirk plastered it's self on my face, as I waited in anticipation. Marcus went up to the leader of the coven and I could see a pure evil glint in his eyes as he looked back at me for encouragement. Then quicker than ever before Marcus had the leader on the floor not to long before he was up in mid air and back down to the ground with an ear splitting crack. Then Marcus was dragging the leader by his hair to the torture chamber, which was like a second home to Marcus before Didyme.

Bella's POV

It had been 20 minutes and I was already getting frustrated, why couldn't there be a help desk in this place?

I couldn't find the English books section anywhere in this giant grand vampy library. The walls were painted a brown-y like red with mahogany book shelves and the colour coding scheme in here was impeccable.

I kept on looking for the English section so I could find a copy of Wuthering heights or a paper back of Romeo and Juliet.

Thinking over the past day made me smile; Miss Pamiv had been teaching me German for the past three hours, so the only section I knew was the German section.

It's like a frickin maze in here, if I got out of here I should suggest to Aro to put some arrows in here or lines on the floor to indicate the different languages.

Thinking of Aro made my smile spread impossibly wider so I looked like a mad woman.

"Peak a boo." Some one whispered from behind making me automatically elbow the person behind me. I immediately regretted it because I was in pain in seconds because it felt like I elbowed a statue or a rock.

"Suggestion for you, don't elbow a vampire, apparently it hurts for humans." I twirled to see a slick and smiling Marcus behind me, grinning like the Cheshire cat he was. His grinning face reminded me of a question I forgot to ask.

"Marcus? Why when you smile do people tend to act like if there watching a T-rex pop out of a bush and start doing the numa numa dance?" I tried to keep a straight face as I said those last words but I couldn't quite do it completely.

"Umm, firstly I don't even know what the Numa Numa dance is but by the sound of it, it sounds funny. Secondly it's not how people react in general it's just people that know me well or have known me over long periods of time, and the reason why I don't smile is … because I lost my wife and I guess I never got over it." He mumbled as his smile faded way and the floor seemed interesting to him, before I could even contemplate what I was doing I walked over to Marcus and hugged him. Also as soon as I considered what I was doing and to think things over I looked at him and saw the blank look on his face change and deform in to the look of a man who if he could we would be sobbing his eyes out. I was very grateful that he didn't because I wasn't ever the type of person who knew what to do if that situation ever arose. I looked around to find a little seating area to the right of where I was standing. I lead Marcus over to the light brown benches.

"Well I'm here for you Marcus, anything you need, shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to or just some one to distract you from your own thoughts. Know that I'm always here for you." I said while I patted his back soothingly.

"Would you like to talk about it? You don't have to if you don't want to." I looked up to see that he was staring at me in wonder and with a questioning look on his face.

"You seem to intensify my interests little Bella. No matter how uncomfortable you seem to be on the subject of topic, if it means the happiness or sanity of another you will willingly talk about. You are a very amusing piece of human behaviour, dear Isabella." He ended with a pat on the back of my hand and a brisk nod to compose himself.

"Well knowing my state of mind so clearly, you know I don't care if it makes me uncomfortable, if anything watching someone being unhappy around me is unsettling enough for me." I said in a sweet and hopefully convincing addition to my normal voice.

"Well little Isabella, my wife Didyme she was Aro's sister and she was the only woman I truly loved, she was such a sweet and innocent woman at heart and that lead to her demise. When a rough newborn came to the castle committed of a crime she didn't look like she could commit. The girl was classed as a newborn, said to have revealed herself to her human family and then kill and of the other humans at that party with police right out side. So when we caught up to her she looked ten years old and she looked scared as hell, she looked so innocent then when we were about to throw her into the fire she went berserk and Didyme tried to reason with the little girl and the girl threw Didyme into the fire before she was thrown in herself." he ended with a very low and quiet voice so I had to strain to hear it.

"Well Marcus, I found that best way to get over someone's death is to just remember the good times and try not to remember the bad or the way they died. When my grandma died when I was 6 I could barely leave my room without crying about her not being around anymore or seeing something reminding me of how nice and beautiful and pure she was to everyone she meet, but eventually once I left the house to go to school, with a lot of persuading from my mother, I had a nervous breakdown in school and Mr knights my math teacher just asked me what was wrong, and I told him what had happened to my gran and then he asked me to describe her in great detail and tell him about all of the good times I had with her. and afterwards I felt weird so I asked him why I felt better when I should feel sad and miserable for another few weeks, so he sat me down and told me " well when I miss someone I feel better after talking to someone about the times I shared with them, and thinking about all the great times we shared. So if you ever feel sad over someone you miss then just talk to me"" I could barley keep a straight face as I tried to impersonate Mr Knight's low husky Scottish accent, but from the sound of snickering to my right it must have been a very bad impersonation. Eventually we both burst into laughing, his was a very husky and throaty chuckle whereas mine, very girly and giggley. Oh god that was _so_ not me, what is this place doing to me? Or was it the people who occupied it? Who knows, but whatever it was I know that, that _thing_ that I just did was not my normal laugh!

"Feeling better now that I feel humiliated and my stomach hurts from laughing too much?" I said with the cheese-yish grin I could muster on my face.

"To answer your first question, yes I do feel better but you shouldn't feel humiliated because firstly your Scottish accent was very good for an American girl and secondly I personally think that your giggle was adorable, and if you did that around-" he clamped down his hands over his mouth before he could say someone's name.

"Damn it I said too much." he muffled in his hand to himself, making me worry for his sanity.

"If I tell her about it it'll ruin it" he mumbled to himself without the hand this time.

"Marcus? What is it? Who are you talking about? And what would happen if I giggled in someone specific's presence?" I asked abruptly trying to pry the answers out of him.

He contemplated over his answers for a few minuets like he was trying to keep out as much info as necessary.

"Well … uh, umm, you see uhh…" he mumbled for a few more minuets until he actually looked at me to probably see my puppy-dog-eyes look, which broke many a man's composer.-Mainly my dad-.

"Well, Isabella how much do you know about my powers?"

"Powers? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Well I guess that answers my question-" he paused to let out a little chuckle "- well some Vampires get special powers, some are remarkable and some are … okay, mine is being able to tell the relationships between people just by being in one of the person's 50 yard radius. And well, from what I've seen you and someone from the Volturi are destined to be a beautiful couple." he ended with my jaws nearly hanging past my ankles.

… Silence was all there was until,

"Tell me! Tell me! TELL ME! Who is it ?" I exclaimed.

**hope you liked it!**

**ChristyLilly23**


	9. The kidnaping

**I don't own anything to do with twilight except the Pamovie and the plot.**

**Bella's Pov**

After a few more minuets of arguing with Marcus to tell me who I was supposedly destined to be with, and failing I just started some small talk with him, asked the time and he told me that it was one o'clock in the evening. Then when I asked him where did all the time go and he replied;

"Well when the teenage brats-"

"Hey! Who are you calling a teenage brat?"

"- Well what I meant to say was, When _you_ _and _the teenage brats came to the castle it was about 10:35 am and by the time you passed out it was 10:45am, and you were out for the count till this morning at around about 10.00 am." he ended. I was about to try and persuade him to tell me the name of my soul mate again when I was ambushed from behind, a black sash was wrapped around my eyes soon and someone with very cold hands was holding my hands together tightly behind my back. I was too scared to scream so I just started to hyperventilate until I heard snickering from the attacker and the distinct chuckles from Marcus.

Then I was lifted of my feet and rushed away from the library to a mysterious whereabouts. The cold air rushed past so fast that I felt like a dog with my head out of a car window.

Then abruptly I was stopped and placed on my feet, but knowing the klutz that I am I began to topple so all I could do was hold out my hands as fell toward the ground. Some one caught me before I could sustain a head injury. Then there was a very distinctive chuckle and I knew that Caius was the one who kidnapped me and made me nearly fall.

"God damn it Caius, if you don't get this blindfold off of me now I'll kick your vampire ass through your teeth!"

…

"What?"

Okay admittedly that didn't make sense … "fine then, I'll kill you instead!"

"Already dead"

"…uh… I'll rip out your tonsils!"

"You won't be able to get through my venom coated row of teeth"

"Grrr!... ok I'll set your soul on fire!"

"don't have one."

"… oh god damn it just get it off ME!" I said as I felt him set me on my feet and his restraining hands release me so I could take the blindfold off of me.

Once it was off it took me a minute to see because of the bright lights but when I did I saw the brightest white covers covering the bed and floor and nearly every single colour of paint you could get under the sun in various cans by my feet.

I turned to give Caius a questioning look as if to ask, _what the fudge?_

"Caius? What's this?" that had to be the most girley my voice it has ever has been (or ever will be) in my life.

"Well I thought that white is such a boring colour, and you don't seem boring and I am very artistic so we can do whatever you want to the walls. Also Jane and Alec offered to take you to the shopping market tomorrow to get you drapes and bed sheets and blah blah blah." he ended with a grin when he saw the twinkle in my eye as he said artistic.

I used to be artistic when I lived with my mom on the open roads collecting t-shirts and seeing new things everyday, sometimes I would make something good enough that I could sell it and that is how my pocket money worked when we were travelling.

"Ok that sounds awesome, just let me think of what to do with it." I said in wonder as my mind was thinking of so many thoughts that I couldn't catch most of them in time but I they were all very colourful.

"You mind if I make a suggestion?" Caius said over the many thoughts in my head, I nodded to indicate for him to go on.

"well normally the guest would ask me to paint an accurate copy of somewhere they find comfortable, for example miss Kristel has asked me to paint what her old German house looked like from when she was still human, and I noticed that there were Cullens from your class and when there father was staying with us he asked me to paint the hospital he was last working at. Now that was a weird one."

After thinking about it for a few minuets with Caius whining that I took to long to think.

"Okay, I got one-"

"Finally!"

I would glare but I really couldn't bother with his childish comments, so I was going to ignore him for now. Just to think, there older than me but there acting more like their shoe size.

"Well I can't think of a place I feel I'd rather be so I thought maybe it would be better that I just list off my favourite things then we could do my top four on each of the walls, sound good to you?"

He took a few minutes to decide if my idea would be good.

"I can't believe you, seriously. I took a few seconds to think of a good idea, and then you take forever just to say if you like it or not? Hypocritical old… I can't even think of a word to best describe you."

"Handsome, charming, intelligent,-"

"Vain, stupid and childish were the ones I had in mind actually."

His eyes narrowed and he scrunched his nose and glared at me … until he started laughing. Ok, I officially don't understand vampires.

**Okay I'm really sorry for this story being so short and boring and not being on fanfiction sooner, but writers block has been really bad lately and … other stuff. ok I promise that the next one will be better and longer and on Ff sooner. **

**Christy-Lilly23 3**


End file.
